


Stockholm Syndrome

by ohgodwdbhg



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Based on a One Direction Song, Basically Harry is the Joker and Louis is Harley, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Crimes & Criminals, DC Comics References, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Gay Sex, Guns, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Kidnapped Louis, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mob Boss Harry, One Direction One Shot, One Shot, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Rimming, Song: Stockholm Syndrome (One Direction), Threats of Violence, Top Harry, batman!liam, harley!louis, joker and harley inspired, joker!harry, super heroes, villians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodwdbhg/pseuds/ohgodwdbhg
Summary: "You see, I don't see insanity as a burden or a horrible thing anymore. I chose to be insane because that's the only time I truly feel free."





	Stockholm Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I decided to take some One Direction songs and put our own spin on it and this is what we came up with for Stockholm Syndrome.
> 
> If you have any questions or just want to say hi, our twitters are:  
> @ohgodmylarents  
> @dynamiclwt

There was no light. There were windows but all had been successfully boarded up to make sure that there wasn't any way for Louis to see inside the room unless the huge metal door was opened, which was very rare.

The only way Louis knew how long he had been there was the carving of tallies he had made with a spoon he had turned into a blunt object against the concrete flooring. It's been four days.

The whole memory of being taken at first was a big blur but with time, Louis remembered exactly what had happened.

Louis could still feel the cold breeze on his skin from when he had been walking home from work that night. His car had broken down earlier that day so Louis had no other way getting home since he was still fairly new to the town and didn't have many friends due to the fact he worked so much and never had any time to make any.

It was dark, around 10:30 PM. He was so close to being home, just a block away from being wrapped up in his fluffy blankets after a long day at work.

But just as Louis rounded the corner to where his small apartment was, he was grabbed. A hand was placed over his mouth to muffle his screaming before suddenly, everything went black.

All Louis knew about his captors was that there were numerous men. There was always someone around and they would feed him twice a day.

The food that Louis would be fed would always be something the captors knew would fill him up. Boiled potatoes, eggs, oatmeal or anything they know would prevent him from starving. Louis would eat whatever they gave him. Louis was a fighter, he would never give up.

Every day without fail, the captors would play music. He had no idea but it annoyed him to no end. How could people actually just go about their days when they knew they had someone locked up in a room?

Louis had no other choice than to at least try to make it. He had to be strong because that was everything he had. The only thing he could hold on to. He tried to find a way to escape, even though he didn't even exactly know from what or whom he should escape.

And the whole time, the same sentence started playing in his head all over again, like a broken record. He couldn't even escape his own mind.

" _You're never gonna get away_." He heard it so often in his own head, so often that after four days, after trying to fight his own mind, he believed it. He believed that he was never going to escape, that no one would ever come to save him.

But then again, he questioned himself from what exactly he needed to get saved from. Who was the person that attacked him on his way home, that stood behind Louis like a shadow? Silent and unable to be seen.

Louis heard the door slowly open and told himself to ignore whoever would walk in. He looked down at his tied hands. He ignored the pain that rushed through his whole body from sitting there, tied up for four days straight.

He heard this person coming closer, and with each step, Louis got more afraid. But who could blame him? He didn't know what was going on, he basically didn't know anything. All he knew was that he was tied up in a dark room, sitting on a cold floor for four days.

Louis felt this person standing right in front of him. He also felt this person's eyes staring at him, but he refused to look back. He refused to give this person any attention.

This unknown person kneeled down, and then suddenly, Louis felt someone's hand on his chin. They raised Louis' head up with the intention to force Louis to look at them. Louis closed his eyes and his breathing started to get heavier. He was clearly scared.

"Look at me, darling," A deep and raspy voice whispered close to his ear. This person had a thick accent and it was definitely British. Louis hesitated for a moment, but then he told himself to just go for it.

Louis slowly opened his eyes, took a deep breath and then slowly looked into the big, beautiful green eyes right in front of him. And as soon as Louis saw who this person was, he suddenly didn't know how to breathe normally.

Green eyes, long brown hair, a smile scratched into his face. It was _The Joker_ himself. Kneeling right in front of Louis and breathing the same air as he does.

Louis looked away, trying hard not to show him how scared he was. But since Louis' whole body was shaking, it wasn't hard to figure it out.

"Why are you scared, baby boy? I won't do anything to this beautiful face of yours. Look at me," He said again. This time, he came a little bit closer and Louis tried not to react. He tried his hardest not to scream for help because obviously, it was useless.

Louis didn't want to look weak, he didn't want to show the Joker that he was scared. After all, Louis had worked as a psychiatrist for more than seven years, it was his job to work with people who are this crazy minded. Louis had even worked with the Joker before, a few months back before his untimely escape.

He pushed his thoughts away and looked at him again, this time with a confident expression plastered on his face, causing the Joker to raise his eyebrows.

Yes, maybe he had a smile scratched into his face, and maybe he looked creepy, but he was **beautiful**. Louis couldn't lie to himself with this one. He surely was beautiful and even his scars and everything else couldn't change this fact.

"What do you want from me?" Louis asked. He didn't notice that his tone was a little bit too harsh to start a conversation with some serial killer, but he didn't really care anyway. He did his best to sound confident and natural.

"Are we getting sassy now? I won't tolerate this behaviour, darling, so make sure to change this attitude of yours," He warned him and Louis couldn't help but shiver at his words.

"Sorry.." Louis whispered quietly.

"Did someone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He murmured in Louis' ear, caused Louis to get goosebumps all over his body.

"I-I'm.. n-no," Louis replied. He felt himself blushing a little bit at his words, it was true. No one ever told him that he was beautiful, it was nice hearing that. Even when it came from someone who would slam you against the wall and kill you right there if he wanted to do so.

"It's their loss, darling. You have beautiful eyes." He muttered as he slowly took the smaller boy's tied hands and started to massage them, perhaps to try to ease the burn of them being bound for so long, "If I untie you, you will be a good little boy and do as I say, are we clear?"

Louis didn't wait a moment before nodding and letting out a breath of relief. The Joker did as he said and untied Louis' hands and legs. After that, he stood up and gave Louis his hand for help. Louis hesitated a little but accepted the help afterwards.

He stood up and reached for help at the wall, his legs started shaking and he couldn't really hold himself. The Joker helped him with giving him support, holding him and pressing him a little bit further against his body and Louis tried to ignore the fact that he was so close to a killer. Louis was close to someone who had actually killed someone with their bare hands.

The Joker helped Louis into another room, a room with much more lighter and more accommodating and with a bed in it. The older man also helped him to sit down on this bed looked at him as soon as he sat down.

"I'm asking one of my men to stay with you while I'm gone. You better behave, baby or I might have to punish you," He threatened. Louis didn't say anything, unsure with how to even respond to that. The Joker took it as a yes and left the room and a couple of minutes later he left, another man entered.

He was blonde and had blue eyes. Louis couldn't believe that he was caught up in a mess that involved The Joker because this boy looked so peaceful and friendly. He had a smile plastered on this face as he sat down next to Louis looking at him with excited eyes.

"Hi, you must be Louis, right? I'm Niall. J told me to watch you while he's gone so here I am," He introduced brightly. Louis couldn't help but smile a little bit, glad that there was someone friendlier than his last visitor.

"I'm Louis, nice to meet you, I guess? To be honest, I should be freaking out by now but I can't say that I didn't deal with crazy shit for seven years," Louis replied openly. He didn't understand why he just told him that, but something about Niall told Louis that he could trust him.

"I bet you did," Niall responded, laughing at the smaller boy's words,"J should be back in maybe two hours, is there something specific you want to do?"

Louis shook his head, "I don't really have any ideas on what to do, but when you ask me like that, I'm craving for food."

"Stay here, I will bring you something to eat. I don't know if you're allowed to leave this room since J didn't tell me if you could or not so it's best to play it safe. We sure as hell don't want to mess with him," Niall pointed out, making Louis laugh a little.

Niall then left the room and Louis did as Niall said and stayed there, looking through this room and playing with his fingers. Ten minutes later, the door swung open and Niall entered the room with food in his hands. Food, everything Louis wanted at that moment.

He watched as Niall put the plate with food on this table right in front of Louis. The smaller boy smiled at him gratefully. Niall, of course, smiled back.

"Thank you," Louis said. Niall nodded his head, watched the smaller boy as he started eating and completely enjoying his food.

Niall and Louis then spent the two hours together, told each other a lot of things, laughed at the smallest things, and Louis felt himself fully relax at this man's company. He felt normal for two hours, totally forgetting that he had been kidnapped by the Joker, himself.

"Also, I just wanted to ask you if there were any clothes preference. I will most likely be the one sent out to get some for you," Niall stated. It was basically his job to run errands for the Joker.

"I'm... you might think I'm silly," Louis blushed, looking down at the ground quickly. His whole life he had been belittled and ridiculed for what he preferred to wear.

"No, don't feel that way at all. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible, considering."

"I like to wear feminine things... like skirts... I like to feel pretty," Louis admitted sheepishly. Niall's face didn't falter though, still as bright and friendly as ever.

"You _are_ pretty, Louis, " Niall confirmed, "I'll pick some things up for you."

"Thank you," Louis whispered. It was so strange how safe he felt. These people were killers. Serial killers, as in they had murdered more than one person.

"I think he should be here now, I'll just have a quick talk to him, I have to ask him a few important questions," Niall told the smaller boy while standing up and Louis nodded his head, "And Louis? Harry isn't that bad, trust me, you will know that soon enough."

"H-Harry? That's his name?" Louis questioned, eyes wide. That was information that had never disclosed to him when he was the Joker's psychiatrist. This time, Niall's eyes widened.

"Fuck, fuck, Louis, I'm so sorry. I'm not allowed to tell you his name, shit. Promise me that you will never call him Harry, never. Please, Louis. you need to promise me that!" Niall pleaded. Louis frowned, not understanding the fuss before nodding.

"Hey, hey, Niall, calm down, please, I promise I won't call him Harry. I've got you, okay? Please stop, you will only make it more obvious," Louis pointed out.

Niall nodded his head, let out a sigh and formed a thank you with his lips before leaving Louis room, leaving him alone with a lot of unanswered questions roaming around inside Louis' head.

He waited half an hour, just sitting in this room and doing absolutely nothing. And then the room swung open again and Joker entered the room, looking at Louis with a plain expression. Louis wasn't really scared of his face, that's not what made Louis shiver whenever he looked at him. It's the fact that he has thousands of people's blood on his hands.

It's that he could kill Louis right this second with ease. He could literally do anything to him. That's what scared Louis the most, how unpredictable he was.

"I hope you enjoyed Niall's company, darling. He told me you behaved well, didn't want to get punished by daddy, did you?" Joker asked. Louis hoped it was a rhetorical question, because who the hell wants to get punished? From the Joker? Absolutely no one, what kind of kink is that?

Louis shook his head and the Joker licked his lips, taking in every feature of the smaller boy sitting in front of him.

"Can you.. can you finally tell me why I'm here? What do you want from me? I-I mean, what did I do to be here?" Louis inquired curiously.

"Come with me and meet my men," Joker said, it's all he said, nothing to explain his behaviour, nothing to tell Louis why he was there or why he wanted him to be there. And again, the voice in his head told him that he'd never get away.

He stood up and the Joker gestured for him to follow him, and Louis did as he wanted.

"I really don't want to annoy you but I just want to know why I'm here, I've been here for four days without doing anything. I just can't understand why you'd want me to be here," Louis tried his hardest to think of an explanation continued to come up blank.

He stopped walking and so did Louis. Louis didn't even realize that Joker's men were now standing around them and looking at them with confused eyes since they didn't really know what was going on.

"I will tell you whenever the time is ready, stop being so curious because you're really annoying me right now. Believe me when I say that you don't want to see me angry," Joker said cautiously into Louis' ear and Louis started to shiver.

But this time, Louis wouldn't drop it, he had enough of this secret game that the Joker was playing with him.

"I want to know why I'm here because you have absolutely no reason to kidnap me just like that. I'm here in a place that I don't even know with someone who'd kill me without a care in the world and I deserve to know why," Louis shot back.

Joker's men were ready to attack, all looking at Louis with wide eyes. No one had ever spoken to him like that and gotten away with it. The Joker made it clear to his men that they should mind their own business by glaring at them.

"You deserve nothing but a punishment right now, I told you to drop this attitude of yours, so do as I say because I won't tolerate this any other second," Joker warned, making it clear that he was now, getting really mad.

"Stop with your threats of punishment. You know what? Why don't you just kill me? It would be better than staying here with you and a bunch of other strangers! Just kill me, Harr-"

And with that, Joker slammed Louis aggressively against the wall, placing one hand on his neck and squeezing it a little bit, but enough to make Louis work for his breathing.

"Don't you fucking dare say it. Don't make another word out of it because this time it won't be pretty. I accepted a lot more than I should and now it's over, are we clear?" Joker whispered viciously in Louis' ear.

Louis tried hard to breathe normally, his body started shaking and he was now, even more, scared of Joker than he was before. Louis slowly nodded his head, not able to say anything.

Harry let go of him and took a step back.

"Niall, bring him in his room and make sure that he stays there the whole night," Joker demanded and Niall nodded and did as his boss said.

Once, Louis was in his room with Niall in it, Niall looked at him with disappointment clouding his eyes, "I told you not to call him that, I told you. Now see what happened, you made him mad."

He just sat down on his bed, staring at the wall and trying to ignore everything else. Niall let out a sigh, staying there for five minutes before leaving Louis' room without saying another word, making sure that he locked Louis' door before walking towards his own bedroom.

And now Louis was alone again, thousands of unanswered questions were plaguing his mind. He was most likely going to die. Louis now realized, that he truly, will never get away.

******

It's been _days_ since the Joker talked to Louis after what had happened. Louis made him really mad and Niall kept on telling Louis that he isn't in the mood to talk to him.

Louis shouldn't be bothered because of the fact that Harry is mad at him, but he can't help it. As crazy as it sounded, he kind of wanted to see him again.

Joker looked at him like no one else ever did, he complimented him and made him feel special in a crazy way. Of course, he was scared of him, who wouldn't be? But it was nice hearing that, even if it's from the Joker.

Louis looked through his room, it's completely filled with nothing but silence and it drove Louis insane. Absolutely insane.

He stared at the wall for another half an hour, till he heard the sound of footsteps echoing down the hallway. He sat up and looked at the door, that was, 5 seconds later wide open, with the Joker standing there looking at Louis with his usual stoic expression.

Louis gulped, trying to avoid any eye contact with him with looking at the floor. He heard Harry's footsteps getting louder and louder, probably because of the fact that he was walking towards him.

Harry sat down next to him, looking at Louis, obviously waiting for him to look back. But Louis refused to do it, again, he didn't want to give him attention. Not yet.

"Are we mad at me now, kitten? Are you mad because daddy didn't visit you?" Harry said, clearly amused by Louis bitchy behaviour.

Louis didn't say anything again, he turned around, showing the Joker his back to hide his little smile that was now overtaking his lips. He didn't even understand himself why this made him smile.

"Aw, no, that's what we're not going to do, baby. No one shows the Joker his back, even though I'm enjoying this view," Harry teased.

Louis turned around and raised his brow, giving joker his full attention now, "Now, that's what we're _not_ going to do."

Harry leaned towards him till their faces were only inches apart. He dipped closer, his hand slowly drifts to Louis' cheek, taking in every little detail as he started stroking the soft skin with his thumb.

"Didn't I say we have to change this attitude? I won't hesitate to punish you right here if you don't stop acting like that," Harry said, his voice slow and a little deeper than it normally was.

Louis shivered, nodding at Harry's voice. He then, backed away, not giving Joker another glance.

"Why exactly are you doing that?" Louis asked confused, looking at the floor and dismissing Harry's look that overtook his face.

"Doing what, darling?" Harry charged back.

"That!" Louis snapped, now looking at him, "There has to be a reason why you kidnapped me. There has to be a reason why you are the way you are. It doesn't bring you any joy to keep me here, you have to talk about it."

"Talk about what?" Harry hissed.

"Maybe talk about what happened to y-" Louis began.

"Shut up. You better shut that mouth of yours right now. Don't say another word, you understand?" Harry roared. His body started to tense and his hands balled fists, his knuckles white because of the pressure.

"Why? What's the point in stopping when I'm screwed anyway?" Louis asked. It was more a rhetorical question because actually, there isn't even a point. Louis had to be realistic. There was no walking out of this alive.

"I told you to shut up so fucking listen to me or-"

"Or you will punish me? All I can hear and see are words, no actions," Louis shot back, clearly annoyed by the Joker's behaviour.

Harry raised his brow, his look even madder than before. He walked towards him and pushed him against the wall, clearly unbothered about the fact that he would hurt the smaller boy.

"You want to see actions? You are basically asking me to hurt you, you silly little boy" Harry growled. Louis winced, trying to ignore the pain that overtook his whole body because of the pressure Harry was applying onto him.

"Y-you are hurting me right now so what's the difference?" Louis asked, so silent that he was basically whispering.

And with that, Harry let go of the smaller boy, looking at him one last time before turning around and leaving his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

******

The next day wasn't really good either. Louis didn't leave his room once, even when Niall asked him if he wanted to have some breakfast. Louis was starving, but there was no way that he would face Harry one more time after what had happened, after what Harry did.

Louis couldn't understand Harry, what was his problem? He was confused and frustrated mainly because of the reason that he actually, wanted to see Harry again. And it made Louis so mad because he didn't understand what was happening to him.

He was torn out of his thoughts when someone opened the door, and of course, Louis had so much luck, it was written that it couldn't be anyone except Harry himself.

Louis glanced at him for one second before turning his head away, dismissing the green eyes staring down at him.

Harry walked towards Louis and took a seat next to him, "Are we mad again?"

Louis had to roll his eyes at this dumb question. Of course, he was fucking mad. It was as if this man was forgetting the fact that it wasn't okay to kidnap people during the night.

"Stop talking to me, you didn't want to do it the other day," Louis shot back, showing the Joker how pissed off he was at him. The Joker smirked at him, shaking his head a little bit.

"Silly, silly baby, stop being mad at me," Harry faux pleaded, his tone humorous and playful.

Louis couldn't hold back a little smile, hiding his face even more than before. He hated how Harry could make him smile with one little thing, he should be scared but no, he was sitting right there, smiling at things a killer said to him. What had his fucking life come to?

"It's hard for me to let people in, I don't like it," Harry explained, being as open as he possibly could right now. It wasn't exactly his strong suit.

He got Louis full attention then, the blue-eyed man looking at him with a curious expression, "Why is that?"

"I don't really have a reason, I just don't like to open up to people. They wouldn't understand, and I hate it when people don't understand me and act like they know everything better, because they simply don't," Harry shrugged as if it was obvious.

"But you don't know if I'd understand or not, you can try it," Louis attempted to persuade. Louis had tried to go this direction when he had sessions with Harry back at Arkham but they were always unsuccessful.

Harry looked at him, unsure of how to answer because maybe, he didn't expect this reaction. He expected Louis to piss him off even more with saying things like 'someone like you has no right to get any understanding for his actions' or some bullshit like that.

But no, he actually... cared? What made Harry more confused than surprised, because that was something new for him, something he had never ever witnessed.

"I.. I had some bad shit that.. happened to me back then, I mean, a lot of things happened to me and that's why... that's why I am who I am today," Harry announced.

"And what exactly happened to you?" Louis questioned, surprised that Harry was actually talking to him, or at least Harry was attempting to give it a try.

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry dismissed.

"It's okay, just know that it might be better to just get this off your chest-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Harry growled. And with that, he stood up and left Louis' room, slamming the door behind him and causing Louis to let out a frustrated sigh. Like a circle.

"Around and around we go."

******

Louis woke up the next morning. He opened his eyes and looked next to him, almost fell from his bed as soon as he saw Harry sitting on his bed, watching him sleep.

Louis sat up quickly, placing his hand on his now racing heart, "Goddamn it, Harry, what are you doing here?"

"First of all, who allowed you to call me by my name?" Harry asked Louis, raising his eyebrow at the smaller boy.

"Well, if you don't want me to call you by that... I can stop," Louis answered quietly. He was afraid to anger the man again.

"Let's make a deal, you can call me Harry but in private only, do I make myself, clear?" Harry inquired. Louis nodded his head, a small smile reaching his lips.

"So, Harry, what are you doing here?" Louis wondered.

"Well, you look absolutely beautiful when you sleep, did someone ever tell you that, baby? So peaceful," Harry said, causing Louis to blush a little bit. Louis should have been freaked out. That should have been a massive red flag but no, he just brushed it off.

"I.. uhm.. thank you," Louis stuttered, causing The Joker to smile. The mad man enjoyed making the smaller boy flustered, "So, tell me, how come it's fair that you have all these pet names and I don't have anything to call you?"

"Are you trying to imply that you would like to give me a pet name?" The Joker raised his eyebrows at the smaller boy. Louis shrugged at him.

"It's only fair, snookums."

"Absolutely fucking not," Harry disagreed, "Give me another one."

Louis pondered this question for a moment before smiling, "Do you remember back in Arkham? When I would sneak you extra dessert? Pudding to be more exact."

"And it almost tasted as sweet as you look," Harry smirked. Louis' face flushed pink before clearing his throat.

"Thanks, _puddin_."

Louis ran his hand through his hair, Harry watched his every move, licking his lips while doing it.

"So, why exactly are you here?" Louis asked, curious. Louis tilted his head towards Harry's direction.

"I just.. came here because I kind of wanted to be here, I guess," Harry answered, honestly. The Joker knew it was Louis' job to make people feel okay to be open and honest but that wasn't Harry. Not at all.

Louis couldn't help but smile at Harry's words because, to be honest, the feeling was mutual. Louis enjoyed Harry's company and he surely loved Harry's attention. He wasn't an attention seeker but when it came to Harry's attention, he'd gladly be one.

"Look, I don't want to rush you with anything, and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I just wanted to tell you that you can trust me with whatever you've been through in your past. I'd listen to you any time, just know that," Louis told him, trying to be as calming as possible. Louis didn't want to spook him off or make Harry feel inclined to spill everything. Harry needed to be ready.

Joker looked at the floor, lost in his thoughts for a moment. He was silent for a few seconds, looking up again and facing Louis, letting out a deep sigh.

"I don't like letting people in. I don't like to open up to them," Harry informed the smaller boy. Louis gave him a soft and reassuring smile.

"I know, I know but I'm here. I won't judge you for whatever you've been through. I'd love to know your story, know why you're the person you are today. I just care, Harry, I really really care," Louis admitted. He wasn't lying. He cared about Harry and even though he couldn't understand why in that exact moment, he _really_ cared. And he wanted to let Harry know that.

"D-do you.. do you mean it? Do you really care, or are you just saying that because you want me to tell you everything?" Harry asked him.

"I care, puddin," Louis promised, moving closer to him and slowly putting his smaller hand on The Joker's, "I really really care about that. I really care about you."

Harry looked at him, their faces inches apart. He breathed out, turning his gaze from Louis as he looked down at the floor again.

"I..I'm... I don't know where to start actually," Harry let out a forced laugh. This was a different side to the homicidal maniac that Louis had grown to know.

"Take your time, you don't have to rush about anything," Louis reassured him and Harry nodded slightly.

"I was.. a little kid. I didn't understand that much of what happened all the time... between my parents, I mean. It's... they kind of argued a lot. My father would get super mad and he would do things. Crazy, crazy things. Kinda like me but even worse than that, you know?"

"Aren't we all a little bit crazy?" Louis asked, more rhetorical than serious.

"Yes, yes, darling we are," Harry agreed, letting a small smile reach his lips, "But sadly, that wasn't all, one day it escalated. It really really escalated. They were screaming more than they normally were, it wasn't a normal argument, it was more than that. My dad started to become abusive, aggressive even. He attacked my mother, he was beating her up, I never saw him like that," he basically choked his words out, because he was now, getting really emotional.

"It's okay, puddin, I'm here. Take your time, okay? Just take your time," Louis whispered, not stopping the way he was stroking Harry's hand, feeling Harry's body relaxing under his touch.

"It was the most horrible thing I've ever witnessed, my mother trying to protect herself from what my dad was about to do to her. She was bleeding like crazy.. her beautiful face completely destroyed from my father's fists," Harry took a deep breath, trying not to get too emotional, even if it was very hard. Very hard to forget about how his wonderful and beautiful mother got so destroyed and he couldn't do anything. Harry just stood there and watched his dad doing that to her, crying and begging for him to stop.

"My mother then tried to protect herself with something. She ran towards the kitchen, grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter and tried to make him stay away, not only from her but also from me. My dad wasn't afraid, he didn't care that my mother held a knife to his face, he didn't fucking care, Louis it was nothing for him," Harry explained. He never really talked it out, he always kept this to himself.

"It's okay, he was absolutely crazy, Harry, you didn't deserve this, you deserve the best, honestly," Louis noted, wrapping his short arms around Harry and leaning his head against Harry's strong chest.

"My dad grabbed the knife, he just grabbed it and my mother didn't expect it so she let him, he didn't even think twice before he sadistically stabbed my mother, letting her fall on the floor with blood covering her whole body. Her blood covered the whole floor, I was standing in my mother's blood. _My_ _everything's_ blood," He choked out, running one hand through his hair and trying not to break out in tears.

Louis didn't say anything, he just leaned closer, gave him his full attention with cuddling his body against Harry's, not letting him go for one second. He would never let go.

"Seeing my mother like that terrified me, I, of course, cried about her, screaming her name and asking her to wake up even though she was already dead. I was a silly little boy for thinking she would ever wake up again, wasn't I?"

"No, you weren't a silly boy, puddin. You are strong and wonderful and you were a little kid that cried over his dead mother and nothing is more natural than that. You are so so strong," Louis replied, placing one hand on Harry's cheek and softly stroking it with his thumb.

Harry looked at him, secretly loving the way he was touching him right now, even though he'd never say that out loud. He enjoyed Louis' company, it made him feel safer. Wanted.

"My dad saw me sad, crying and absolutely broken. He said he didn't want me to cry anymore, he said it wasn't good to cry that much and that he wanted me to smile constantly. So he grabbed the very same knife he killed my mother with, he.. he grabbed it and scratched a smile into my face.. that's.. that's why I have this scar. He said that I was better looking now, that I won't ever be sad again," Harry recalled, quickly wiping his tear away that rolled down his face. It was so strange seeing the Joker this way. A man who was wanted for so many crimes being so vulnerable.

"It's okay, you can be as emotional as you want, I won't blame you. What you've been through is something horrible and I absolutely understand that it made you act crazy, I fucking understand the way you're acting because that's what everyone would do," Louis told him honestly.

"But being emotional is something for pussies," Harry said, making Louis shaking his head slightly, smiling a little bit what made Harry laugh at the smaller boy, loving that he was always able to make Louis amused, even in the worst situations.

"I'm there for you, nonetheless, I care enough for the both of us, puddin," Louis remarked, making Harry smile softly.

"Is that so?" Harry asked, playfully.

"Yes. And I won't accept any 'I will punish you if you don't stop' threats because I don't care about that at this moment," Louis retorted cheekily.

"So much confidence in such a small and tiny body, you're a feisty boy aren't you?" Harry grinned.

"A little bit maybe. But only a little bit," Louis said with a confident expression, "And now since you opened up to me about your darkest past, how about you tell me why you thought it was a good idea to kidnap me?"

"Well, there isn't really a good explanation. You were always so kind, you sneaked in desserts for me. You were so adamant that there was more to me than what meets the eye. You were just so different that I just saw potential in you," Harry explained, making Louis smile a little.

"Well, I'm glad that you did it even if that sounds pretty weird. I'm glad that you did it because now I know someone like you, someone I care about so so much," Louis whispered.

"I'd never let this beautiful ass of yours go. And for your information, I will tie you up if I have to," Harry grinned.

"Mhm, looking at my ass, are we? Might need to punish you for this attitude you're giving me," Louis teased, making Harry smirk.

"Since you're so confident, tell me why exactly you wanted to be a psychiatrist. What made you choose this job?" Harry inquired, curiously. The Joker had wanted to know this for a while now, ever since he first laid eyes on the smaller boy in Arkham Asylum, "Well, not that I'd actually want to know but since I told you everything, it's only fair."

Louis shook his head, grinning at the taller boy. "Yeah, yeah, sure. It's actually a.. really crazy story, but I can open up more easily so it won't be a problem for me to explain, but I'll give you the short version because I don't think I can handle telling you what exactly happened. Like every detail."

"That's okay, darling, just tell me whatever you want to tell me," Harry replied. Him acting so supportive and understanding was actually really unexpected for Louis, but he kind of loved it.

"I was a kid. I didn't really have an upstanding childhood. I don't really want to get into any detail because I can't speak them out, but I was sexually abused. It was horrible. The most horrible and cruel experience that I have probably ever been through and after that I was... different because I was trying to cope with it at such a young age and I was wrongly diagnosed because of how it affected me. This made me go crazy, I literally went crazy. I tried to speak out but no one believed me. No one fucking believed me. That's why I wanted to be a psychiatrist. To be there when people got wrongly diagnosed. To show them that there is someone who understands, someone who feels them on a way no one else does. Maybe I just kinda wanted to.. wanted to be a hero once in my lifetime," Louis explained quietly.

"Well, I can clearly say that you're my hero, baby, you shouldn't care about anything else," Harry said smiling.

"Who said I care about anything else? The only opinion that matters to me is the opinion of Mister J, himself," Louis said playfully.

"Getting confident again, aren't we, darling?" Harry questioned raising his eyebrow.

"Maybe just a little bit," Louis responded. He loved this side of the Joker. This playful side that he didn't show very often.

"You truly are something, baby," Harry said, shaking his head slightly, making Louis laugh at Harry's words, and Harry joined in.

"I love you," Louis blurted out. He didn't understand why he said it. He knew he meant it. Harry stopped laughing instantly. The room fell silent. The smaller boy felt like his heart was just ripped out and stomped on.

The Joker cleared his throat, moving to stand onto his feet, avoiding any eye contact with Louis.

"Get dressed, you can't just be lazy and lie around all day," Harry ordered, turning to the door and making his exit. Once he had disappeared from sight, Louis let all his emotions flood in. It felt like he couldn't breathe.

His chest felt tight, Louis swore he felt the actual breaking of his heart. he was an idiot for saying it to Harry. _A fucking idiot._

******

"Mr Tomlinson? Boss said to take care of you while he finishes some business," The tall man informed. Louis let out a huff at the henchmen's words. All he wanted was to have Mister J's attention, he didn't exactly care what he had to do to get it. Louis couldn't help but noticed the way the muscular man trailed his eyes down, bluntly checking out the smaller boy with no shame, taking in the sight of Louis' silky smooth legs that were freshly shaven.

"Are you taking me to get some breakfast?" Louis questioned, tilting his head in innocence. The man cleared his throat, finally making eye contact with the smaller boy before nodding his head.

"Let's go," The man commanded, gesturing for Louis to walk towards the kitchen that was down the hall. Louis did just that, purposely swaying his hips and smiling cheekily when he felt a gaze burning on his back, knowing perfectly well that Harry was probably watching from the many security cameras that cover the warehouse.

The pair had finally made it into the kitchen where a few more henchmen were gathered, Harry seated at the dining table close by, eyes fixated on the paperwork that was laid out on the table. Louis hated it. The smaller boy was so used to being the centre of attention ever since he was captured by the Joker but now, he felt invisible. He wanted Harry's attention more than anything.

They hadn't spoken much since Louis had blurted out that he loved him and Harry completely ignored him.

"What would you like for breakfast, Louis?" The man who had taken him to the kitchen inquired. Louis snapped his gaze onto the man, mischievous grin reaching his lips.

"I don't think I caught your name, sir," Louis said.

"Ricky, you can call me Ricky," The man answered. Louis smiled innocently, looking over at Harry to see that he was still not paying attention to him.

"Ricky, do you mind helping me up on the counter? I always struggle and need some help," Louis fluttered his eyelashes at the henchman innocently. Ricky's gaze flickered to Harry then back to Louis.

"Sure," He mumbled quietly. Praying that his boss doesn't see him, he placed his hands on Louis' waist, hoisting him up to sit on the kitchen counter. Louis smiled at him sweetly, purposely opening his legs wider, his skirt beginning to ride up a bit.

"Thank you, sir, you're certainly helpful," Louis complimented. Louis hated the feeling of the man's hands still on his body but he wouldn't stop until he got his desired outcome. He looked over to where Mister J was to see that the man now staring right back at him. The paperwork that had been seemingly important now forgotten. Louis had to hold back a smile, ignoring the heated look that Harry was giving him.

"Just doing my job," Ricky practically choked, taking in how small Louis' waist was. The boy was so easily breakable. The henchman was now beginning to understand why his boss seemed to be so fixated on the former psychiatrist, "You're so small."

Louis let out a loud giggle purposely, once again, feeling like he was being watched, "I'm not that small. I can handle anything."

The henchman's confidence overtook him, completely forgetting that his boss was extremely close to him, allowing the man's hands to slide from Louis' waist to his smooth thighs. Ricky then grasped Louis' _hand_ in his. Louis was so intoxicating. It was so easy to get lost in him.

"Anyone ever tell you how pretty your _eyes_ are?" Ricky wondered. Louis wanted to gag but continued to tell himself he was doing this for one reason and one reason only.

"Once or twice," Louis tilted his head to the side, voice coming out in an almost purr. The henchman didn't even notice the growl that was heard from the other end of the room, the screech of a chair being pulled out echoing through the room. Ricky was too busy trying to grope Louis that he didn't notice the click of a gun being taken off safety.

"Explain to me why you have your hands on _**my** _property?"

Goosebumps spread all over Louis' body. This was what he wanted. Harry's eyes on him. Attention. Attention. Louis could eat this shit up.

Ricky froze, hands automatically retracted away from Louis, to turn around and face the obviously pissed off man who now had a gun in Ricky's face.

"I'm so sorry, boss, I promise it will never happen again." Ricky tried to reason with him. Joker tilted his head to the side, never lowering his gun.

"I told you to explain, not to apologise or attempt to promise that it won't happen again. Why are you touching what is mine?" Harry growled through gritted teeth. Louis shivered, having to cross his legs to hide the fact that he was now getting hard.

"I- I don't know, boss. I made a mistake-"

"What do you think, baby? Think he needs to be punished? Tell Daddy want you think is the right thing to do," Harry commanded darkly, addressing Louis for the first time.

"Think you should remind him who's boss and who I belong to, Mister J," Louis replied, loving the way Harry was looking at him right now. He couldn't hold back the excitement over the fact that his little plan had worked.

"Niall, take him to the office for me, will ya?" Harry ordered. The blonde henchman followed the instructions and stepped forward immediately to reach for Ricky who struggled against Niall's hold. It was strange. Louis felt nothing as Ricky cried out for help, begging for Louis to try to save him.

The gun was then tucked away before Harry stepped in between Louis' opened legs, pressing the smaller boy further into the counter. The Joker's hands moved up to touch the collar that was around Louis' neck. The word Puddin was written in gold. Another sign of who Louis belonged to, who Louis was owned by.

"Got some business to handle, kitten, then Daddy will deal with your punishment," Harry stated, not waiting for a response when he pulled away from the smaller boy. Joker took out his gun once again. turning to walk down the hall where the office was located.

Louis was elated. Not only had he gotten Harry's attention. Harry was now willing to **kill** for him.

******

It was almost midnight and Louis was just laying down, reading some books of Harry's collection. Harry never actually read books but he has a book collection anyway, nobody exactly knows why.

He was so distracted reading it, so into it that he at first, didn't even realize that the lights started to flicker. But then the flickering became more excessive and Louis looked up, looking through his room with a confused look plastered on his face.

He stood up, put his book on his table and walked out of the room, the lights starting to flicker even harder. Louis was anxious. Not because of himself, because of Harry.

He ran down the hallway, towards Harry's office and swung the door open. Harry looked at him for five seconds, after turning his gaze to someone else.

A brown haired and brown eyed man stood there, looking at Harry with the same look that Harry was looking at him with.

Louis breathing started to get heavier and he was even more confused than before. In front of him was standing, the one and only, Liam Payne, also known as _Batman_.

"I knew they'll be coming to find me soon."

Liam turned his gaze to Louis, relieved that he saw him in his full person, but also confused about what had happened to him. Louis had changed majorly during his time with the Joker. His style was different and his personality most definitely changed.

"Dr Tomlinson, I'm glad to find you here. I'm here to get you out of this.. whatever this here might be," Batman explained, looking at the Joker every there and then.

Joker didn't really look impressed with Liam's words, but who could blame him. Louis was _his_ property, he _owned_ Louis.

"But.. but I don't want to come with you. I want to stay with Harry," Louis said immediately, in fact, he didn't even have to think about it. Once upon a time, Louis would have jumped at the opportunity but he would never leave now.

"Would you look at that? Baby boy wants to stay with me, he wants to stay where he belongs, with **me** ," Harry said while looking at Liam, clearly amused by Liam's look as Louis said he wanted to stay.

"Tomlinson, he manipulated you. You don't want to stay, you know it as much as I do. You don't belong here and he doesn't own you," Liam tried to persuade Louis to change his mind.

"I belong here. I belong to Harry and yes, he does own me as you can see," Louis gestured to his collar, "I want to stay with him, I don't want to go. You can't make me do something I don't want to do."

Looking at the Joker, he was clearly proud of Louis' defense, he didn't see it coming. Well, he knew that Louis obviously wanted to stay, but that Louis was so sure about his decision of being with him was something the Joker clearly wouldn't have thought.

"Louis, please listen to m-" Liam began.

"No, you listen to me. I want to stay, get it? I don't ever want to leave Harry. You are the one being manipulative right now. You think I don't know the whole story about how he became so crazy, how his skin turned pale? You caused him to leap into that vat of chemicals. You started this whole thing and now you want to play the hero," Louis scoffed, "You're just as evil as the rest of us."

"Stop arguing, you saw his answer, Batsy. Now leave and stop wasting our time," Harry warned Liam.

Liam let out a sigh driving his hand through his hair and then turning around and leaving Louis behind while walking out of Harry's home. Batman knew there was nothing he could do about it. He knew that they would meet again. And now it was clear, Louis wasn't just manipulated, Louis was in love with the Joker.

******

2:32 AM. Louis was in Harry's room, waiting for him to finally come back. It's been hours that actually felt like months since Louis saw Harry the last time. Harry had some business to do that had caused him to be gone for the whole day. And Louis sat there, the whole day, missing him like crazy.

Louis was getting really sleepy, closing his eyes, trying his hardest to fight to stay awake. Mainly for the reason that he was in Harry's room, and it wasn't clear that he was allowed to sleep there.

He waited for another fifteen minutes. When he heard the door being opened, Louis sat up, suddenly wide awake.

He looked up, facing a tall green-eyed man, who was looking at him with an exasperated expression, which made Louis look at him with confused eyes.

"What's wrong?" Louis asked, tone filled with concern.

"Just shut up and stop annoying me," Harry snapped, slamming the room door behind him and sitting down next to Louis.

Louis wasn't really bothered with the way that the Joker was speaking to him, it's nothing new. Louis knew that Harry didn't mean the words he said.

"Did you have a bad day?" Louis pushed, not bothering to back off even a little bit. He was curious and he wanted to know what was wrong with him.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up? I don't want to talk," Harry hissed.

Louis let out a sigh. He looked at the floor and didn't say anything else if he wasn't in the mood, then he wouldn't push him. Harry looked at the smaller boy, his eyes scanning Louis' features, his eyes, every imperfection and every perfection, and then at the very end, his lips.

He was so captivated by Louis' lips that he didn't even know that he was staring at them for a while, his eyes not leaving them for one second.

"Can I... try something?" Harry asked.

Louis raised his head, looking at Harry for the first time now. He raised his eyebrow, even more, confused than before, "What exactly do you want to try?"

"Something.. but you need to promise that you won't have a bitch fit and that you won't snap at me," Harry warned.

Louis rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. Just do it."

"Close your eyes for me, baby boy," Harry demanded. Louis looked at him, not really sure what to think about this whole situation, "Just close them."

Louis did as he was told and closed his eyes. Harry slowly leaned forward, not sure why his heart was starting to race because of what he was about to do. He leaned closer till their faces were only inches apart, their noses already touching each other. Harry's breathing started to get heavier and Louis's breathing did the same, showing Harry that he knew what Harry was about to do.

Harry looked at the smaller boy one last time, before closing his eyes and gently pressing his lips against Louis'. The kiss was slow and soft, but perfect, nonetheless.

Louis held his breath, but not because he didn't want to, basically just because Harry literally took his breath away. Harry then deepened the kiss, pressing his lips further against the smaller boy's ones, and Louis did the very same thing, not even thinking about breaking the kiss.

Harry wrapped one hand around Louis' waist, pulling him closer and Louis' hand drifted slowly to Harry's curls, driving his fingers through them.

Harry's grip tightened at Louis' waist, pulling him even closer to him. Louis told himself to just go for it, he moved to straddle Harry's lap.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist once again, pressing the smaller boy's body against his. He deepened the kiss, even more, their tongues then meeting each other for the first time.

Harry's breathing got heavier every moment their kiss got more heated, his hands slowly drift down Louis' body till he reached the smaller boy's ass, grabbing it with both of his hands.

Louis didn't mind, he loved Harry touching him like that. He loved how close they were now, how passionate their kiss was, everything was perfect. Harry didn't even try to hide the fact that he was getting hard, he didn't mind showing Louis what he was doing to him, how crazy he made him.

Harry was about to take it further when he heard the men starting to play loud music, shouting loudly in the hallway and shouting Harry's name.

Harry broke the kiss and let out a loud growl, clearly annoyed at them. Louis smirked at Harry's reaction. He gave him a small peck on his lips before sitting down next to him, adjusting his clothes.

"I could kill them right now, you know," Harry hissed, what made Louis smirk even more, "I would have no remorse."

"I know, J, I know."

  
******

Louis woke up in Harry's arms the very next day, not exactly sure how this happened but he sure enjoyed it. Harry's arms were wrapped around Louis, holding him close and warm and pressing him further against Harry's body. Louis watched him sleep, smiling at this beautiful view next to him.

He stroked Harry's arm, cuddling even closer into his warm chest without realizing that Harry had woken up, watching the smaller boy being all clingy and cuddly.

"So affectionate, I'm not going anywhere, baby boy, you don't have to hold me that tight," Harry whispered in Louis' ear, scaring him a little bit.

Louis sat up, placing his hand on his now racing heart and looked at the Joker with mad eyes, "I told you to stop doing that, you are so mean."

"Oh, darling, you better get used to this," Harry grinned, pulling Louis closer again and kissing his head softly. Louis didn't even last for five seconds and he was already weak, cuddling into the sheets and at Harry's body again without regretting one thing.

"You can't stay mad at me, can you?" Harry wondered, smirking like crazy.

"Shut up," Louis replied, hiding his face into Harry's neck as he slowly started to kiss him there, making Harry title his head to the side.

"What are you trying to do, darling?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow as Louis started biting softly into Harry's neck, nibbling at it a little bit.

Harry closed his eyes, enjoying this moment and the way Louis was touching him. Exactly how he wanted it. Louis sat up, straddling Harry's lap as he did yesterday and kissing him softly. Harry was surprised at Louis actions but kissed him back anyway.

He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him closer. Harry placed one hand at the back of Louis' head, running his hand through his hair and grabbing it as Louis pressed his body even closer against Harry's.

They deepened their kiss, both breathing heavily and moaning softly as they used their tongues now. Harry was so ready, so ready to just grab the smaller boy and make him fully his, but Louis pulled back before Harry could do anything else.

"I think we really should get some breakfast now, I'm really hungry," Louis whispered against Harry's lips, making Harry's face turn into a scowl.

"Way. Too. Confident," he hissed against Louis lips and Louis smirked like crazy at Harry's words. He stood up and left Harry's room without saying anything else, making his way towards the kitchen where Niall was already waiting for him and Harry.

Harry walked in minutes later, looking at Louis with the most pissed off look he had to offer, and Louis just smirked at the taller boy.

He loved knowing that he did something, that finally, he was the one getting Harry weak and not the other way around. He did that on his own and he was proud of it.

Niall just looked at them both, confused about this whole situation, "You both make no sense, like no sense at all."

The blonde man shook his head, sitting down to eat his breakfast, and Harry and Louis joined without saying a word. A couple of hours later, they were both laying on Harry's bed again, Louis had to be as clingy and sweet as possible to make Harry allow him to continue cuddling with him after what he did, but it was worth it.

He was laying in Harry's arms, stroking his chest and kissing his cheek ever so often and Harry was absolutely enjoying it.

"I have a question, puddin," Louis said, making Harry let out a growl.

"If your question will annoy me, drop it," Harry warned and Louis rolled his eyes.

"Just hear me out, dickhead," Louis replied, making Harry smirk at the smaller boy. The fact that if anyone else disrespected Harry that way, he wouldn't hesitate to shoot them, "You have a lot of meetings and I'm always so alone and don't have shit to do and I always miss you very much so I wanted to ask if I could come with you. Like to your meetings."

"No, fuck, no, never. It's way too dangerous to let your beautiful and perfect shaped ass come with me to this, you stay at home and wait for me to come home," Harry answered seriously, making Louis frown.

"Harry, come on, it's not that deep. I would leave you whenever it's serious and we would have more time with each other. And you're there, nobody would dare to come near me," Louis tried to convince Harry.

"I said, **no** , so fucking listen to me, you won't come with me. Drop it. Stop being so goddamn stubborn every second of the fucking day," Harry snapped.

"You literally have no reason to be mad at me right now, you know what? I don't even want to come with you anymore. Fucking do whatever you want to do," Louis shot back. He stood up and left Harry's room, making sure to slam the door loudly and forcefully behind him, exactly what Harry always did when he was mad.

Harry rolled his eyes at the smaller boy, trying to push his guilty feelings away for snapping at him without a reason. He had a reason, he always had a reason to snap at someone, right? He didn't mess things up, right?

Louis was mad, really mad. Sitting next to Niall and literally scream to him how fucking mad he was even though Niall was right next to him, he did it for almost one hour, not stopping to scream at the poor blonde guy.

It was then when Harry walked past Louis and Niall, not looking at them once and not giving Louis any attention, basically just to make him even angrier. Louis was obsessed with Harry's attention, and Harry knew that.

Louis looked after him, as mad and angry as he possibly could, even though Harry couldn't see it. He stood up, took one of Harry's vases and threw it on the floor, not caring about any consequences.

Harry turned around, looking at the mess Louis just caused. He raised his eyebrow and looked at the smaller boy, clearly amused by his little outburst.

"Niall, make sure to clean this mess up," Harry demanded, again, not giving Louis any attention as he turned around and left the room.

Louis turned around, looked at Niall with wide eyes, "Can you fucking believe him? He walked over me like I'm a fucking pest and then he ignored me. He fucking ignored me. Tell me, Niall, can you believe him? Can you?"

"You _both_ are definitely made for each other," Niall whispered under his breath, standing up to clean up the mess Louis just did.

Louis didn't say anything else, he just went to his room, slamming the door behind him and doing absolutely nothing except for being mad, the whole day.

******

It's been two days since they had their fight. Louis and Harry both hadn't spoken to each other.

They dismissed each other at the dinner table, ignored each other when they walked past one another and didn't even ask Niall how the other one is doing, even though they did that every time, after every other fight.

Louis sat on his bed, reading something and ignoring everything else. He tried to fight his thoughts about his puddin away even though he actually missed him.,

He read for two hours, completely in his element as he heard someone open his door and step in. He looked to the direction of the door to see it was the Joker making an entrance, looking at Louis with an annoyed expression plastered on his face. Louis stood up, looking at him with the same expression and crossing his arms.

"Louis."

"Harry," Louis replied, raising his eyebrow sassily.

Harry only ever calls Louis by his name when he's annoyed from him, and Louis does the same all the time, after every fight. They were some petty bitches.

"I-I gotta.. tell you something," Harry began, making Louis become confused because of the way he's stuttering. Harry never stutters.

"Yeah, then go on," Louis answered coldly.

"I.. uhm.. I'm... yeah so.. fuck. Louis I'm..s-sor.. oh goddamn it," Harry stuttered, looking like he was in actual physical pain.

"You need some help there?" Louis answered cheekily, trying to hide his smile that overtook him because of Harry's attempted apology.

"Shut the fuck up," Harry snapped, turning around to leave Louis room but was stopped when Louis grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No, no, don't go, I'm sorry. You're forgiven," Louis informed. The smaller boy then wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him down so that he could reach him, "You did a great job for your first ever apology."

"Shut up," Harry whispered back, and after that he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Louis for a passionate and long kiss, and Louis, of course, kissed him back in the very same way. Harry manhandled the smaller boy to sit in his lap, wrapping his arms around Louis' small waist.

They broke the kiss after a couple of minutes and Harry looked at him with a solemn expression, "One word to my men and I'll kill you, got it?"

"Got it," Louis answered, giggling lightly at Harry's words. Harry smiled again, leaning forward one more time to go for a second kiss. Louis' lips were so addictive, Harry could feel himself being dependent on them. The high was stronger than any other drugs he had taken.

Harry trailed his tongue along the smaller boy's lip which caused Louis to whimper quietly. The Joker's hands moved to grasp Louis' ass in his hands, giving it a squeeze, both of them moaned in response.

"Really need to fuck you," Harry murmured against Louis' lips. That was when the smaller boy froze, making Harry pull his lips away from Louis, "Everything alright?"

"I'm not sure if I am quite ready to go that far, Mister J," Louis admitted, then pushed himself off of Harry's lap so that he was kneeling in front of him, "But I still want to make you cum, still want to be your good boy."

"Fuck, baby," The Joker moaned at the smaller boy's words. Louis' hands went to the zip on Harry's pants, frantically trying to get Harry out his pants. Louis pulled the jeans down his legs, throwing them to the side before forcing Harry to lay flat on his back.

"Want it all off," Louis ordered. Harry raised his eyebrows, challenge smirk on his lips. The Joker undressed out of his shirt, discarding it where his jeans had been thrown.

"So demanding, no need to get a swollen head," Harry warned before letting out a hiss when Louis used his hand to palm him softly through his boxers. Louis could feel how big Harry's cock was, it was fucking mouth watering.

"I'll make _your_ head swollen," Louis replied, cheekily as he slid the boxers down Harry's legs. Harry opened his mouth to speak but stopped the minute Louis had leant forward, purposely breathing warm air onto his cock.

Louis pressed a kiss on Harry's hip bone, leaving a trail of wet kisses down his snail trail before reaching the older man's cock again. Louis was being a tease, the truth was, he wanted to relish this moment.

His tongue licked the right side of Harry's shaft, making sure to trace the sensitive veins as lightly as possible. The Joker was panting, becoming desperate and he hated feeling so weak when he needed to be strong always, regardless of the situation.

Finally, Louis' lips wrapped around the head of Harry's cock, sucking and slurping around it happily. The older man stared down at Louis, watching as Louis looked up at him, fluttering his pretty, long eyelashes innocently and fuck, that image alone was enough to make anyone cum.

"Your mouth feels so good, baby, looking after daddy so fucking well," Harry complimented. That caused Louis to moan around the Joker's cock, the vibrations adding to the pleasure.

The mad man's hands wound into Louis' hair, tugging at the strands harshly which only made the smaller boy whine. Harry began to thrust his hips up, effectively fucking up into Louis' throat. That was what made Harry moan louder, the realisation that Louis does not have a gag reflex.

"I'm not going to last much longer, sweetheart, you look so fucking good like this," Harry informed darkly. The Joker moaned as he threw his head back into the pillow. Louis wrapped a hand around the shaft, bopping his head in the rhythm of his strokes, moaning around Harry's cock as he did so.

Harry had never felt this way from someone blowing him, this felt so much different to all the meaningless fucks that he had over the years. Louis was so... Louis.

"Just like that, I'm going to cum... where do you want it, baby?" Harry questioned. Louis took his cock further into his mouth signally that its where he wanted it. One last look at his innocent and angelic Louis doing the filthiest thing and he was cumming down the smaller boy's throat, every drop being swallowed immediately.

Louis continued sucking until Harry hissed from over-sensitivity. The former psychiatrist pulled off with a pop and grinned lazily at Harry who just rolled his eyes at the dopey boy, grabbing him by the arms to manhandling him to cuddle into Harry's body.

The Joker felt so weak from his intense orgasm. Weak. That was a feeling completely foreign to Harry.

The Joker laughed at that thought, _"Baby, look what you've done to me."_

Two hours later, they were both lying in bed, cuddling into each other's arms and enjoying this moment. Louis, of course, showed the joker how much he enjoyed it, but the Joker, of course, didn't. But Louis didn't care, because he knew that he was enjoying it, the Joker didn't have to say anything.

"Might fuck around and attack this stupid Arkham Asylum of yours," Harry said, absolutely random and totally unexpected for the smaller boy, who was now looking at Harry with raised eyebrows.

"Where the fuck did this come from?" Louis asked Harry while laughing, causing Harry to join his laughter.

"I don't know, it kind of just rushed through my brain right now," Harry explained, causing Louis to laugh even more.

"Well, puddin, if you want to fuck around like that, I'd be honoured to join you," Louis replied sassily, making Harry raise his eyebrow now.

"Oh, yeah, is that so? You, attacking the place where you worked back then?" Harry asked, completely taken back at Louis' want to be involved.

"You mean the place where they kept my puddin locked even though they didn't have a reason to do so? Fuck yes, I'm totally in," Louis answered confidently.

"That's what daddy wants to hear, baby, you're such a good boy, aren't you?" Harry whispered in Louis' ear, causing Louis to get goosebumps all over his body.

"Only for you, Harry, only for _you_ ," Louis whispered.

******

The air was tainted with desire. It was easy to be caught up in it, the tension was overwhelmingly intoxicating. The Joker found himself being lost in it as he leaned back into the cushions of the couch.

"Joker," Someone called out, however, the mad man held a hand up to silence them. Harry's eyes remained on his most precious possession who was currently dancing on one of the small stages.

The small platform had a pole in the middle and Louis looked to be having the time of his life. Harry's eyes couldn't leave the smaller boy, the same smaller boy who was now dancing exotically around the pole. Harry knew what Louis was playing at, he was attention seeking. Like always. The smaller boy had been given an order to stay away while Harry had a meeting.

Louis was keeping his eyes on the Joker, effectively ignoring all the catcalls from the audience had rallied around him. Harry wished he could just shoot anyone who looked in Louis' direction but that's what the little brat wanted, Louis wanted a reaction out of him. The Joker is too prideful for that.

Harry was waiting for someone, a possible business partner as you will. Monster T was a crime boss and was becoming quite successful. The mobster owned a few strip clubs in the area and was currently running multiple drug rings.

"Boss, your guest is here," Niall notified. Harry, for the first time since they had arrived at the club, tore his eyes away from Louis to glance at his right-hand man.

"Let him through," The Joker ordered. Niall gave a nod, turning to do just that. Harry waited, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. He was feeling on edge having this many wanted criminals in the one spot where Louis was.

Harry was selfish and if he could lock the smaller boy up forever. He would.

"We finally meet," A deep voice spoke causing Harry to glance over to see that the man was holding out his hand for The Joker to shake. Harry maintained his stoic expression, glancing down at the hand once before averting his eyes back to the man's face.

"He doesn't shake hands," Niall enlightened. Monster T nodded, retracting his hand before taking a seat. Harry took notice in the men that the crime boss had brought with him.

"What exactly do you want?" Harry snapped. Straight to the point. Blunt. Like always.

"As I'm sure you have heard, my business is booming. I'm wanting to expand. Particularly on your turf. I'm willing to maybe give you some profit," Monster T explained, confident smile on his lips. The Joker let out a sarcastic laugh.

"You're willing? Listen here, you don't get to waltz in here and tell me what you may be able to give me. Do you even know who you are talking to?" Harry questioned, moving to stand to his feet, hand moving to rest on his pistol that was on the waistband on his suit pants.

"You're a mad man who has people deceived with the idea that you are something to be feared," The gangsta laughed mockingly, "You see, I brought my own men, in case something like this happened."

And when Monster T whistled, numerous men who had been hiding in plain sight aimed their guns at the Joker. The man didn't even flinch. He wasn't afraid of death.

The music came to a halt, onlookers of the club beginning to stare. That's when Harry's mind raced to something else. He looked over to where he remembered the smaller boy was. When they locked eyes, the Joker could see the fear in the former psychiatrist's eyes. It wasn't fear for himself, but for Harry.

"Stay," Harry mouthed, urging the boy to be obedient. However, of course, he couldn't give that wish to the Joker because he began to make his way over. Niall went to step forward but one of Monster T's men aimed a gun at the right-hand man, causing him to step back.

"Let him go," Louis commanded. Monster T took one look at the smaller boy and let out a loud laugh.

"This must be your new bitch. I have heard so much about you, such a pretty little thing you are. Would suck to see such a beauty go to waste," The mobster noted. The man then reached for his own gun, stalking towards where Louis was standing. Monster T then playfully pressed the gun to the smaller boy's head. Louis gulped, trying his hardest to not let anything faze him.

The Joker was watching, hands balled into fists. The one thing he hated more about someone being close to his property was someone threatening his property.

"Go to hell," Louis spat out. Monster T laughed, pulling the gun away from Louis' head and turning to Harry.

"Feisty, isn't he?"

"That's **my** brat you're talking about. I suggest you tread lightly," The Joker threatened before smirking widely. Monster T frowned, confused on why the mad man was smiling in a situation like this.

"What's so funny?" Monster T inquired, "I literally have you surrounded in your own club. You're a joke."

"I'm the one who tells the jokes around here," The Joker reminded, clicking his finger before two of Monster T's men shot some of their co-workers. In the mobster's moment of weakness, Harry pulled out his pistol, swiftly shooting Monster T in the leg to force him to fall to his knees in agony.

Harry stalked over to him, the infamous grin playing on his lips. He had won once again. Fooled someone and made them believe they were winning, the Joker loved the punchline of the joke when the person would discover that they had lost.

"How did you do that?"

Harry had known the mobster's plan. He had enlisted some of Monster T's men for this very meeting. The Joker was smart, calculated and cunning. He was unstoppable.

"I'm the Joker," Harry answered, then pulled the trigger. And that was the end of Monster T.

Harry then turned to Louis, forcefully grabbing his hand to pull the smaller boy to him.

"Clean this up, Niall," Harry ordered, before pulling Louis with him to a secluded room in the club. A room that he always went to for some peace and quiet. Also to usually murder people.

Louis was mumbling apologies to Harry, feeling guilty that he had disobeyed one of Harry's orders once again. Feeling guilty about the fact that he could have been killed.

"I need you to be quiet for a moment, Louis," Harry informed as he closed the door behind him. Louis swallowed down the words he was about to say, not wanting to anger the man at all. He needed to speak though, he had to.

"I'm sorry-"

"What the fuck did I just say?" The Joker questioned harshly, "What is your problem with authority? Why must you always test me?"

"I just needed to say I'm so-" Louis began but let out a tiny squeak when he is pushed against a wall, hand at his throat. It wasn't the fact that Harry was technically choking him that was making him short of breath. It was the way the mad man was staring at him, eyes wild and glaring right at him.

"I said to be quiet, did I not? You need to understand that when I give you instructions that you need to listen to them. I do not and have never tolerated disobedient little brats, I've killed for less," Harry snapped darkly. For some odd reason, Louis wasn't afraid like he had been when the smaller boy had first been kidnapped by the infamous criminal.

"I'm okay, puddin," Louis whispered, "I'm alive and well."

"That's not what this is about. This is about the fact that you never fucking listen and I always have to save your god sculptured ass," The Joker hissed at him, grip tightening around Louis' throat as he pushed him further into the wall. Louis wanted to laugh. Harry was angry at him, so fucking angry but was still complimenting him at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Louis murmured. Harry growled before releasing his hold on the smaller boy's throat, grabbing him from the waist to push him flush against the Joker's body.

"Shut the fuck up," He ordered. Harry's hands moved to caress Louis' cheeks before pressing his lips to the smaller boys. The kiss was soft to begin with, so soft that it made Louis' head spin and his knees almost buckle.

Louis let out a moan when Harry's tongue traced his bottom lip. The room felt so hot, overwhelming, intoxicating. The Joker's hands moved to tap on Louis' bum, the smaller boy knew what Harry wanted and he hated to disappoint.

Louis jumped up, allowing Harry to help him wrap his legs around Harry's waist. The smaller boy's hands wound into Harry's hair, kissing anywhere his lips could reach.

The Joker carried him over to the couch that was located in the middle of the room, he laid the smaller boy onto the couch, making him lay flat on his tummy.

"You sure about this? Don't want to push you too far and you flip out?" And there it is. The Joker's way of asking if things were okay while still trying to play it off like he didn't care.

"I'm so sure, puddin," Louis answered. Harry didn't say another word to that, grabbing the waistband of the smaller boy's skirt and pulling it down. If the Joker believed in god, he would honestly thank him for making such a beautiful and perfectly made person like Louis Tomlinson.

"What do you want me to do, baby?" The Joker asked, his large hands moving to cup Louis' ass, which ultimately just made him harder than he was already. Harry didn't even know that was possible.

Louis stayed quiet, thoughts clouded with the knowledge that Harry was touching him. Touching him in a way that he hadn't in years. Also, the fact that it was the Joker who was touching. Someone who he had once been so afraid of.

"A question normally requires an answer," Harry reminded, his voice was neutral, "Tell me what you want."

"Want you to eat me out," Louis practically choked out, trying his hardest to keep his voice clear but Harry had already spread Louis' cheeks apart and was circling his finger around Louis' hole.

"Yeah? That's what you really want, baby?" Harry quizzed, now taking his turn to fluster the smaller boy by kissing right at Louis' sweet spot on his neck, "Want me to slowly make you fall apart with my tongue? Let you fuck yourself on my tongue? Right in this room where anyone could walk in at any moment?"

The Joker loved the fact that he had barely touched the boy but he was already so weak for him. Harry loved that he could do whatever he wanted to Louis and get away with it.

"Please," Louis squeaked out, suddenly not so strong-willed. It was something Harry could do so easily, turn the former psychiatrist into a small- emphasis on the small- pile of mush. Louis was putty in Harry's hands.

"You know I would do anything for you," Harry informed, his voice was so calm, which was completely the opposite of how Louis was feeling. Louis' stomach was swarming with butterflies, he couldn't help but let all the words that the Joker was saying right now get to him. It was no secret that they were drawn to one another, like a magnet.

"Want it now," Louis said, his thighs beginning to ache from squeezing together too tightly. Harry pushed Louis' upper body down to the bed, hands sliding up from Louis' ass to the smaller boy's waist, massaging the smooth skin. The smaller boy let out a soft moan, loving the feeling of Harry's hands on him.

Harry had barely touched him and he felt like he was so close to cumming. The smaller boy didn't know what it was about the mad man that always got him so close to the edge but he certainly was not complaining.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Harry whispered as he pushed Louis' thighs apart. Louis whined impatiently, both hands laying flat on the fluffy blanket that had been laid out on the large couch.

"Puddin... please," Louis pleaded. The Joker rewarded the smaller boy with a slap on the ass. Surprisingly, Louis didn't wince, he let out a moan.

"Be a good boy and let me take my time. You don't want me to get angry, do you?" Harry inquired. Louis just nodded wordlessly, trying his hardest to be a good boy.

Louis gasped when Harry slid his tongue eagerly into the smaller boy's hole. The Joker moaned obscenely, gripping onto Louis' waist so tight that there would surely be bruises tomorrow. The taller boy fucked his tongue into Louis slowly, pulling back every so often to lightly trace the rim to tease him.

Louis was a fucking mess, trying his harder to take all of Harry's tongue, begging and crying out when it had barely been one minute. Louis was a fucking slut when it came to Harry.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Louis choked out, "Please, please."

Harry pulled away completely, dopey grin on his face, spit coating his lips, "Please what, baby?"

"Don't fucking stop," Louis begged desperately, trying to push his ass back onto Harry but the taller boy kept his tight grip on Louis' waist which kept him in that spot.

"So demanding... you do remember who is in charge here, right, angel?" Harry questioned. Louis felt like sobbing, he needed it. He needed to cum so badly, his cock was throbbing and begging to be touched.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry, please, just please," Louis was cut off short by letting out a moan when Harry resumed his duties, lapping at the smaller boy's hole.

Louis was making the loudest pornographic moans he had ever done before, he knew he should be worried about the fact that the room they were in was in the middle of a busy club, the room they were in not even having a lock on it but at this moment, he gave no fucks.

Harry continued to hum happily from where he kneeled, eating the former psychiatrist out, relishing in the noises that Louis was giving him in response.

Louis was already so fucking close, it felt like he had been on the edge of cumming from the moment Harry touched him. The taller boy was fucking into Louis with his tongue relentlessly now, Louis was so so close.

His legs were shaking, about ready to give out if it wasn't for Harry's hands that were still digging into his hips.

"Harry, please- I need... please," Louis didn't even know what he needed. He was so overwhelmed. Harry let out a hum, one hand going to wrap around the base of Louis' cock, which was slicked up with the pre-cum that Louis had been leaking.

"I need you to cum for me, kitten," Harry ordered, breathlessly.

It only took a few strokes and that was what threw the smaller boy over the edge, shaking and letting out a loud moan as he came all over Harry's hand.

Harry let out a laugh, leaning backwards before standing to his feet, making sure to keep a hold on Louis who was still shaking from his intense orgasm. Louis turned around, feeling fuzzy and clingy in his state of what felt like subspace.

You would think that Louis would be okay now after cumming already but that wasn't the case.

"Need your cock," Louis was gagging for it.

The Joker raised his eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Give it to me, please, I'm ready," Louis informed, making grabby hands to Harry. The Joker sat on the bottom of the bed, the smaller boy quickly maneuvering himself to sit in the older man's lap.

"So needy and desperate," The Joker noted, eyes closing as Louis began to rock his hips, grinding his exposed ass onto Harry's clothed cock. Louis was mouthing at the Joker's throat, licking and nibbling desperately. Harry's hands were on Louis' back, the smaller boy felt so safe in his arms.

"Please kiss me, please just hold me, make me yours, please," Louis begged frantically. Harry pressed his lips to Louis' to silence him. It didn't take long for the kiss to become more heated, teeth pulling on bottom lips and hands tugging harshly in each other's hair. It was like they were two horny teenagers being kissed for the first time.

"You sure about this? Don't want you freaking out on me," Harry said against Louis' lips. The smaller boy whined at Harry's words, beginning to get desperate and needy all over again.

"Please fuck me, show me who I belong to," Louis commanded. He couldn't remember a time he was this hard or this needy to cum.

"Just want to open you up a bit more, my cock is bigger than what you're used to," Harry leant back to push Louis down so he was laying on his back, "Fuck, you're beautiful and **all mine**."

Louis flushed red under the attention, watching as the Joker reached over to the cabinet close by, the usual favours that he would leave in there and pulled out the lubricant. He squirted some of the lubricants over his fingers. Louis let the taller boy manhandle him and pull his legs open, circling his much larger fingers around Louis' hole being sinking them both in.

"Holy fuck," Louis moaned loudly. His fingers had never felt this good. Harry was curling his fingers, scissoring the smaller boy open and rubbing on his prostate. "Fuck me please."

"I need to open you up a little just in case, baby. don't want you bitching about being in pain," Harry shook his head as he continued to fuck his fingers into Louis causing the latter to moan once again.

"Bet if someone else was here they would fuck me so well, they would make sure to have me screaming their name so everyone could hear who I belonged to. Maybe I should go get someone-"

Louis gasped loudly when he was harshly turned onto his stomach, face down into a pillow. The Joker grabbed hold of Louis' hands, forcing them behind his back. The smaller boy frowned when he felt something wrap around his wrists, Louis glanced over his shoulder, eyes widening when he saw what it was.

"I fucking told you to be quiet, I told you to be a good little boy for Daddy and you couldn't even do that. You just had to go and be a desperate little slut," Harry snapped, tying the knot that bound Louis' wrists together.

"Puddin, where did you even get this? I promise to be a good boy," Louis replied, trying his hardest to rub himself, he needed to cum.

"Always have to have something lying around when you have such a naughty boy," Harry explained quickly getting out of his clothes and grabbing the lube once again to lube up his cock. The sight of Louis bent over with his arms tied behind his back was like something sent from above and Harry just wanted to burn this image into his mind and never forget it. Louis Tomlinson was absolutely fucking flawless and he was all his.

Suddenly, Harry used one of his hands to rest onto Louis' waist, bringing him back so that his hole sunk onto his cock. Both of them moaned loudly, the sounds echoing throughout the room blissfully.

"You're so fucking big, J," Louis panted, trying to move his hips backwards to feel more of Harry's cock since the latter was letting Louis try to get used to being so stretched open by his cock, however, Harry held a tight grip on his waist to keep him from moving, "Please."

"I call the shots here, baby," Harry informed, taking a hold of both sides of Louis' waist, using it as leverage before Harry gave shallow and hard thrusts, "I've got to show you who is in charge. Who you need to listen to when I speak."

"Then do it... fuck," Louis taunted, tilting his head to look back up at Harry, "Surely, you'll have to fuck me harder than that."

Harry let out a growl, slamming into Louis so hard that it made his body jolt forward, moans bouncing loudly off the walls. Harry continued to pound into the smaller boy, sweat beginning to pool at his forehead and drop onto Louis' back. It was so hot, it was so overwhelming but so good.

Louis didn't know why he felt so confident, riling up a wanted killer. Somehow, he still felt safe with him. He knew that Harry would never hurt. He just knew.

"You're mine, aren't you? Never going to let anyone else touch you again?" Harry grunted, gripping so tightly on Louis' waist that it was sure to leave bruises. Louis wanted them. He wanted his whole body to be scattered with them.

"Yes, yes, yes," Louis chanted, his moans gradually getting louder the harder Harry fucked into him. No words could describe how mind-blowing good it was. Louis' mind was going fuzzy, so overwhelmed.

"Fuck, you feel so good," The Joker grabbed a fistful of Louis' ass in his hand, watching his cock slide into the tight hole, "Baby, I wanna hear my name. I want you to let everyone around us know who you belong to so no one dares to try to take you away from me again."

When Louis didn't say anything except moan loudly, Harry gave a harsh slap to Louis' ass, "Harry, fuck."

Harry was fucking the smaller boy into the couch, Louis spilling tears onto the pillows from how overwhelmed he was.

"You okay, baby?" Harry questioned, for the first time ever actually opening showing concern. Louis nodded frantically. teary eyes moving to make eye contact with Harry's.

"I'm so close, daddy, please," Louis breathed out desperately, "Please make me cum."

He could feel himself getting closer with each thrust, his movements getting sloppier each time.

"Harry, please," Louis' legs were shaking with the overwhelming feeling of pleasure. The mad man quickly placed an arm around the smaller boy's waist to keep him upright.

"Are you going to cum for me, baby? I want to hear you. I want to hear how good I make you feel, let me hear you," The Joker commanded hotly near the smaller boy's ear. Louis' moans were really loud now, unable to control himself, letting Harry's name fall from his lips over and over again.

"Fuck, Harry, please," Louis gasped, "You feel so good, I'm gonna cum."

It wasn't long until Louis felt it wash over him and hit him like a tonne of bricks, practically seeing white as he came all over his stomach and the couch. The sounds Louis were making were enough to send Harry over the edge as he moaned and came deep inside the smaller boy.

They were both panting loudly, Harry sliding out of Louis and maneuvering the now overwhelmed boy to lie down on his back. Harry reached for the handkerchief that he had in his suit earlier to wipe them both down and once they were both clean, Harry grabbed the fluffy blanket to wrap around them both.

Louis curled into Harry, resting his head onto the older man's chest, sighing contently when the Joker began to stroke down his back softly.

"You're not going to die on me, are you? You're never going to leave?" The Joker asked. It was such a personal and open question. A way of Harry throwing into the dark that he truly did care about this boy.

 _"I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way,"_ Louis replied instantly. He knew what he wanted. And that was Harry. The Joker tightened his arms around Louis.

"I'll kill anyone who gets too close."

  
******

  
"Remind me why you thought it was a smart idea to break into the very place Batman and the whole city of Gotham want to imprison us in," Niall questioned as the car pulled up in the parking lot of the asylum. The very front of the mental institution because the Joker really gave no fucks. The other two cars that contained the henchmen pulled up shortly after.

Harry stepped out of his purple Lamborghini, slamming the door behind him, scowl on his face as he watches Niall open the door for Louis. The smaller boy looked up at the building that he had once called his work place.

It was strange. This place for him used to be someone where he wanted to help people, he believed that the people that were locked inside were the ones who needed help, now that he had more insight, all he can see when he looks at that large building is that it's not a mental institution. It's a prison.

"You cold at all, baby? Not that I care, just wanting to make conversation," Harry stated glancing over at Louis once as they began to walk further into the car park. The smaller boy let his bat drag along the concrete, causing Niall to grimace.

"I'm okay, puddin," Louis answered. In anyone's right mind, they would have been offended by the Jokers words but no, not Louis. His mind was so twisted and so hot-wired to a different function. All he could hear was, _'he loves you, he wants you warm'_.

"Take this," Harry ordered, swiftly taking off his trench coat and placing it around the former psychiatrist's shoulders.

"Thanks, J," Louis informed. The Joker dismissed it with the wave of his hand. Louis gave a soft smile and snuggled into the trench coat, breathing in the sent of Harry's cologne.

The henchmen were bewildered at Harry's actions, confused at the fact that he did something that was possibly nice for the smaller boy. Niall, however, now slightly used to the Jokers odd behaviour when it came to Louis to shrug it off.

After all, they all knew Harry would kill anyone who dared to speak about it.

They had finally reached the gate of the asylum, where the only way in was to press the intercom or with an access card. Which to their sweet advantage, they had Dr Louis Tomlinson.

Joker held his hand out for the access card, not sparing a glance in the smaller boys direction. Louis obediently placing the card into Harry's hand.

The gate beeped once the card had been scanned before the sound of the latch being unlocked was heard. Harry let out a wicked laugh, kicking the gate open forcefully.

"Let's get this party started, shall we?" The joker suggested mischievous grin on his face. His henchmen let out sounds of approval before they pushed past.

Louis stepped to move forward, grip on his bat tightening but stopped in his tracks when a hand grasped his arm. The former psychiatrist frowned before looking to see who was holding his back.

"Something wrong, Mister J?" Louis questioned, instantly afraid that he had done something wrong. He hated disappointing his puddin.

The sounds of gunshots were apparent in the background, the Joker's goons beginning to kill anyone on sight.

"Gotta stay close to me on this one, kid, you hear me? That's an order. If you even begin to disobey me then I won't hesitate to punish you right here and right now. You got that, princess?" Harry said through gritted teeth, the hold on Louis' arm tightening which made the smaller boy let out a little wince.

"Whatever you need, puddin," Louis promised, "There's no other place I'd ever wanna go."

The only response was a simple nod, dropping the grasp he had on Louis' arm before reaching for his signature purple pistol, in case they ran into trouble. Louis listened to what he was told like the good boy he was and stayed close to Harry.

The joker pushed opened the entry of the mental institution, aiming his gun and shooting the first person that came into sight. It was an orderly, someone who Louis recognised from when he used to work at the asylum.

It wasn't the fact that Louis knew the orderly that bothered him, it was the fact that he didn't care. At all. For some messed up reason, it actually brought a smile to his face. The Joker's wicked laugh echoed down the corridors. Louis felt proud of Harry... proud of him killing someone.

A guard who was hiding around the corner fired at the pair, the bullet just missing Louis' head. The Joker growled darkly, grabbing Louis by his tiny waist and throwing him to the ground.

"Do daddy this one favour, baby. Don't get shot," Harry hissed, harshly. The smaller boy nodded mindlessly, obediently as the Joker repeatedly fired shots at the guard.

"Why don't you and your little bitch go back to where you came from?" The guard attempted to push Joker's buttons. The mad man narrowed his eyes before chuckling darkly.

"Sounds like someone had a death wish," Harry noted, shooting the guard right in the face without even flinching. The Joker was used to this. Death was just a joke to him. No remorse.

Especially when he listened to the click of a gun which signalised it being taken off safety, Harry turned to see that there was now a gun pointing at him. It was another guard by the looks of it, most likely brand new because Louis certainly didn't recognise him.

"Throw your gun away, slowly," The guard commanded. Harry made no move to listen to the instructions, mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, no, whatever will I do?" The joker taunted, not at all fazed by the fact that there was a gun pointed right at his face. Maybe it was the fact that nothing scared Harry, nothing at all.

"You're oddly confident for someone who has a gun in their face," The guard sneered. The Joker remained stoic. The guard then turned to where Louis was still seated on the ground from when Harry had thrown him down earlier, "Get the fuck up."

"Excuse me?" Louis questioned, raising his eyebrow. The guard narrowed his eyes at the smaller boy.

"What don't you understand about me having a loaded gun in my hands? I won't hesitate to shoot bullets through you, sweetheart," The guard threatened. The Joker growled underneath his breath. For numerous reasons but it all linked to one main reason. That was the Joker's property that the guard was speaking to.

That was when Louis sprung into action, remembering the revolver that had been hidden away in the band of his skirt. He had stolen it from the armory back in the warehouse, just in case.

Louis held the gun and swiftly aimed it towards the guard, who for a moment looked startled by Louis' actions.

"Did I hear you call me sweetheart?" Louis asked, tone filled with venom. The guard cleared his throat, maintaining his grip on his own gun that was still pointed to Harry's head.

"Listen, Louis, I know you used to work here. They said you were the best at what you do... this isn't you. I'm not quite sure what he's done to twist you the way you seem but please listen to me when I say that if we lock him up now... together, you can go back to how things used to be... Louis, you can have your old life back," The guard proposed, almost softly.

Louis' grip on the gun weakened, his mind beginning to elsewhere. Somewhere where he never was captured by The Joker. A life where he was a psychiatrist that works 24/7 and feels weakened and burdened by the patients he worked with daily. But it was also a life where he didn't have to worry about being locked up. A life where he could one day find a nice, mentally stable boy and live a normal apple pie life.

"There's no other place I'd ever wanna go," Louis repeated his words from earlier. The gunshot echoed through the corridors. The smaller boy didn't even flinch as he watched the blood begin to pool around the now lifeless body.

The Joker turned to face Louis, proud smile playing on his lips, "Baby, look what you've done."

******

  
Louis hummed to himself, leaning against the bars of his cell. Of course, when they the Joker and he tried to escape Arkham after killing and releasing many patients, Batman just had to come and ruin the party. Like always.

Batman was such a fucking party pooper with his morals and good deeds.

Joker and the henchmen had gotten away, mostly because when Batman tried to capture Harry, Louis volunteered himself instead. Louis didn't mind though. It somehow made him feel good to make sure Harry escaped safely.

"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream-"

"Are you really going to sing this entire time?"

"Batsy, batsy, didn't I tell you I didn't want to come with you? You really are quite demanding," Louis taunted cheekily. Liam rolled his eyes at the smaller boy.

"Don't you miss your old life?" Liam questioned curiously, "You were once a respected psychiatrist and now here you are, behind the same bars that your old patients were. How does that make you feel?"

"Thought psychiatrist were supposed to ask those questions," Louis tilted his head in faux confusion which only caused Batman to roll his eyes once again.

"Answer me, do you miss it?" The superhero asked. Louis was silent for a moment before shaking his head.

"Why would I miss a life where I was treating Mister J as a patient when I could just be with him? I was spending all this time diagnosing these people when I was just as fucked mentally," Louis answered truthfully. Batman moved so he was standing directly in front of the smaller boy, outside of the cell.

"And you don't see a problem with that?" Liam inquired, trying to see the reasoning behind Louis' actions.

"You see, I don't see insanity as a burden or a horrible thing anymore. I chose to be insane because that's the only time I truly feel free," Louis admitted. Liam cleared his throat.

"You know he's not going to come back for you. The thing is, The Joker doesn't care for anyone but himself," Batman said, maybe he wanted to see how Louis react. The truth was Liam hated watching Louis crumble at the hands of someone so evil.

"My puddin will be back for me, I know it," Louis replied, a wide smile reaching his lips at the thought of Harry.

"I really doubt-"

Louis and Batman both jumped as the door to the cells was flown open, numerous men in SWAT uniforms came rushing in, the room beginning to fill with smoke. Batman moved to Louis' cell, ready to protect him when a man approached them, effectively knocking him out cold when Batman was held back by two others, letting him fall to the ground.

Louis watched in bewilderment, narrowing his eyes at the man when he reached for the keys of the cell that Batman had. The man began to approach the cell, unlocking the gate and stepping inside.

"My boyfriend will kill you if you touch me, I mean it. Mister J will make you regret ever coming near me," Louis threatened. The man stopped right in front of him, before reaching for the helmet and taking it off his head.

"Is that so?"

"Puddin, you came back for me," Louis' eyes widened before a bright smile spread over his face, jumping up to wrap his arms around the Joker, "I knew you would. I tried to tell Batsy but he wouldn't listen. Stupid Bats."

Harry shrugged, wrapping his strong arms around Louis' small waist, "Yeah, well, I love you. I have to keep you around, I guess."

Louis pulled away from the hug, eyes widened at the words that just came out of Harry's mouth.

"Y-you love me? You really do?" Louis questioned. Harry sighed, giving the smaller boy a nod. Louis let out a squeak, wrapping his arms around the Joker's neck in glee.

"Don't get all emotional about it, sweetheart," Harry ordered. Louis nodded quickly, cuddling into Harry's chest. Not caring that they were surrounded by at least seven men, including Niall who was silently cheering. The Joker tried his hardest to hide his smile from the smaller boy.

"Of course," Louis murmured quietly, looking up at Harry.

"Let's go home, baby."

 


End file.
